Stories
by Dawn Bently
Summary: In the night, young Rilian prevents his father from sleeping, and hears for the first time, the story of Queen Susan the Gentle and a young prince; a story that has not yet ended... light Caspian/Susan


The young prince ran about the room, rather excitedly, while his father trailed behind him, a smile across his lips. "Pick a book, Rilian." He told the young boy with a laugh. Through the open window, the moon illuminated the small library enough for Caspian to read his son a story without the aid of a candle. "Then you're off to bed, for good this time."

"Two!"

"One," Caspian took part in the child's bargaining, but did so lightheartedly as he found a seat near the window. As he pulled the curtains completely open, the majority of the room was dimly lit by the moon while young Rilian continued about the room. "Pick one."

"Where are the old ones, Papa?"

"Which old ones? They're all old." Caspian laughed again and Rilian stopped and turned to his father with a pout and his arms cross across his little chest. "You mean the history books about Narnia's Golden Age."

"My nanny says they're just legends." Rilian answered as Caspian rose to his feet.

"Your nanny drives me crazy." He commented sourly, but the comment didn't reach the young ears. Carefully, Caspian crossed the room and Rilian followed him as he approached a bookcase in the far corner. After retrieving a step ladder, Caspian was able to retrieve a leather bound book from the top shelf of the bookcase. Before returning to ground level, he ran his hand over the cover, to push the dust away, before he gazed fondly at the book he'd carried with him throughout his childhood and well into adulthood. To him, they had been legends as well, but not anymore. He had faith in Narnia and in Aslan that one day Rilian would know them for what they were, first hand. Until then, Caspian knew they would be nothing more than silly stories to coax the boy into sleep.

"Who do you want to hear about, Rilian? High King Peter?"

"All of them!"

"One," Caspian repeated as he turned to his son and extended a hand. With a pout, Rilian put his tiny hand in his father's calloused one, and let him lead him to the big chair near the window. Caspian settled into the chair before he lifted Rilian to his knee, then opened the ages old book across the other.

"Who is your favorite, Papa?"

"I don't think I have a favorite," Caspian answered gently as he flipped through the pages. The beginning of the book consisted of stories from Narnia's Golden Age, a time Caspian had not known for himself. In the following pages, however, Caspian knew even more details than what were saved for future generations about the legendary Kings and Queens of Narnia.

"You have to have one."

Of course he did have one, but he wasn't sure how to tell that story to anyone, least of all his son; his son to another woman. "I suppose Queen Susan the Gentle would be my favorite," He admitted as he looked down at the young boy, whose curious eyes stared back at him.

"Did you know her?"

"I knew them all, at one time." Caspian answered, a tinge of sadness to his voice, but he wasn't sure if Rilian's young ears could detect it. Caspian knew, somehow, that it would years before he saw any of them again, if he was meant to ever see them again. Aslan had already deemed Edmund and Lucy too old for Narnia, but Caspian carried some blind hope deep in his heart that maybe one day he would enjoy the company of the four people he currently replaced as King of Narnia.

"I want to know about them."

"Queen Susan was the most beautiful of the two queens. She used a bow and arrow, and she hit a moving target so far away that you couldn't see it." Caspian explained as he playfully narrowed his eyes at the boy. He started to laugh as he shifted his weight on Caspian's knee until he put his arms around his father's neck.

"Tell me a story."

"Which one?" Caspian asked as he turned back to the book and continued to flip the pages.

"Not in the book," Rilian shook his head and Caspian eyed him for a moment.

"Not in the book?" Caspian repeated as he shut the book and set it to the side for the moment. "I suppose I can manage that." He told him as he shifted Rilian to his other knee before he started to shift through his memories.

"There is one story that was never recorded by the historians." Caspian finally said as he looked down at the boy. "The story of Queen Susan and a young man."

"What happened?"

"They saved Narnia." Caspian answered. "She saved his life more times than he can remember, but he saved hers too." Caspian paused, but Rilian was too young to understand the brightness that suddenly overcome his father's eyes. Excitedly, Rilian pulled himself up with his arms, and Caspian turned back to him.

"Were they in love?"

"I think so." Caspian answered with a soft nod. "But they never had the chance they wanted."

"Why?" RIlian whined, obviously upset at the lack of a happy ending.

"Because Narnia was more important. They had to save Narnia. That's the price Kings and Queens have to pay for their lands. But it doesn't matter, Rilian, because the story of Queen Susan and that young Prince doesn't have an ending."

"How can a story not have an ending?"

"Your story doesn't have an ending, yet." Caspian answered and Rilian thoughtfully narrowed his eyes at his father.

"So it's still going?"

"Yes," Caspian nodded softly. "I'm afraid Queen Susan and the young Prince's story has no ending as of yet." A moment of silence passed between the father and son, and Caspian almost feared his son had somehow understood the vague story.

"Where are the Kings and Queens of Narnia when they're not here?"

Caspian only laughed at the way a child's mind worked. With a sigh, he lifted Rilian up and rose to his feet, balancing the young prince on his side. "That's a story for another day. Right now, you need to get some sleep."

"But I'm not tired." Rilian protested as Caspian carried him out of the library.

"I know, but you'll be tired soon."


End file.
